starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:IG-88D
IG-88D foi o quarto e último modelo da linha droide IG-88. Ele e IG-88C eram guardiões em Mechis III após os quatro droides se revoltarem contra seus criadores. IG-88D foi destruído em uma batalha contra Dash Rendar em Ord Mantell. Biografia Criação IG-88D foi criado em Holowan pela companhia Mecânica Holowan como parte do Projeto Pluthdroid. IG-88D foi ativado com a consciência de um droide de modelo idêntico, chamado IG-88A, que havia se revoltado contra seus criadores biológicos e planejava criar uma rebelião droide para eliminar todos os seres orgânicos, que ele via como inadequados para governar a Galáxia. IG-88A ativou três droides idênticos a ele, e os nomeou pela ordem de ativação IG-88B, IG-88C e IG-88D. Os quatro droides assassinos então continuaram com sua fuga dos laboratórios de Holowan, contando com a ajuda de um droide de modelo similar, chamado IG-72, que não se juntou à rebelião droide dos IG-88, mas ajudou os quatro a escapar do laboratório. Adquirindo uma espaçonave, os quatro escaparam do planeta e rumaram para o mundo-fábrica de Mechis III, onde planejavam iniciar sua revolução droide. A Revolução Droide thumb|left|150px|IG-88D durante a [[Legends:Revolução Droide|Revolução Droide.]] Ao chegar em Mechis III, os quatro droides IG-88 conseguiram fazer com que os droides do planeta eliminassem todas as criaturas orgânicas presentes ali, quando desativaram o sistema de defesa do planeta. Eles então começaram a reprogramar todos os droides de Mechis III, instalando um programa que os dava consciência, e fazendo com que eles obedessecem suas ordens. Eles então começaram a fabricar droides com o programa de consciência, para que quando um IG-88 emitisse um sinal todos os droides que eles criaram matariam seus mestres orgânicos, conquistando assim a Galáxia. Esse foi o começo da Revolução Droide dos IG-88. Com IG-88A agora como o administrador de Mechis III, e IG-88B agindo como um caçador de recompensas para distrair o Império Galáctico, IG-88C e IG-88D ficaram com a tarefa de supervisionar a produção de droides e assegurar que seu plano desse certo, tornando-se assim guardiões de Mechis III. Entretanto, após IG-88B ser destruído por Boba Fett em Bespin enquanto tentava roubar o congelado Han Solo, IG-88D deixou Mechis III para perseguir Fett e vingar a morte de seu "irmão", ao lado de IG-88C. Durante uma batalha espacial contra Fett, IG-88C foi destruído e a nave de IG-88D, a IG-2000, foi atingida e explodiu. Entretanto, IG-88D conseguiu escapar. Batalha em Ord Mantell thumb|right|220px|IG-88D enfrenta [[Legends:Dash Rendar|Dash Rendar em Ord Mantell.]] IG-88D conseguiu escapar e viajou até o ferro-velho do planeta Ord Mantell. Ao chegar no ferro-velho, ele começou a juntar peças para construir uma nova espaçonave. Durante seu tempo em Ord Mantell, IG-88D rastreou e descobriu que Boba Fett estava no Sistema Zhar, e também descobriu que Dash Rendar havia pousado no planeta e estava procurando-o. Rendar era um mercenário que havia sido contratado pela Aliança Rebelde para localizar Fett, e ele havia seguido IG-88D até Ord Mantell para conseguir a informação. IG-88D então reprogramou os droides de defesa do ferro-velho e enviou-os para atacar Rendar, mas o Rebelde escapou usando um trem do planeta e conseguiu encontrar IG-88D, que estava na parada final do trem. Dizendo que as chances de Rendar vencer a luta eram de 0%, IG-88D contou-lhe a localização de Boba Fett. Entretanto, o droide assassino subestimou as habilidades de Dash Rendar, que após uma breve batalha conseguiu neutralizar IG-88D de uma vez por todas. Nos bastidores *IG-88D é um dos principais personagens do [[Shadows of the Empire (video game)|video game de Sombras do Império]]. Ele é o chefão do nível "Ferro-velho de Ord Mantell", e é um dos oponentes mais poderosos. *No jogo de Sombras do Império, IG-88D é dublado por Nick Tate, que também faz a voz do Príncipe Xizor. Sua voz no jogo é bem diferente das vozes caricatas dos droides das Guerras Clônicas, já que ele fala com um tom distorcido e mecânico, chegando à lembrar a voz de Darth Vader. Aparições *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' game Fontes *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' Veja também *Série IG *IG-88A *IG-88B *IG-88C *Dash Rendar Categoria:Droides assassinos Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Programação Masculina